Jeon Jungkook
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: Jungkook dengan kepribadiannya. Taehyung dengan cara merawatnya. "Jung sialan."- Taehyung. DID!Kook. BxB. VKook. TBC. Chap 7 Up, kindly read a/n inside.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh... _faster daddy..._ "

" _Shit...don't mess with me, bitch,_ "

" _Coming daddy—faster please..._ "

" _Together, baby,_ "

" _Can't hold it—ahh, anymore, daddy—_ "

"Kook—"

" _What the fuck? Daddy kink?_ "

Gerakan Taehyung terhenti sebentar, sebelum kembali menerjang Jungkook. " _Shit_ , Jung! Keparat, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Seakan-akan tempo Taehyung yang terlampau cepat itu tak memengaruhi dirinya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan desahan. "Kukira kau mencintaiku."

"Aku butuh desahannya—ah sial, hasratku hilang!" Taehyung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Jungkook, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang tertawa keras.

"Dia itu pingsan karenamu, Tae! Kau terlalu ganas!" teriaknya sebelum Taehyung benar-benar menutup pintu kamar mandi. Jungkook memungut kemeja Taehyung, lalu memakainya. Menunggu Taehyung, dia mengambil psp miliknya.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka terdengar. "Keparat. Kau benar-benar membuat mood ku turun."

" _Oh c'mon_ , Tae," Jungkook melempar psp nya asal, memeluk Taehyung yang tengah memilah baju dari belakang. "kau juga bisa melakukannya denganku,"

"Kau punya aura dominasi, Jung. Itu membuatku terancam. Enyah kau keparat."

Jungkook kembali tertawa. Jari telunjuknya bermain di dada telanjang Taehyung. "Ayo ke _club_. Buat aku mabuk, dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Taehyung menarik nafas jengah. "Kau itu dominan, bangsat. Kemampuan minummu sama denganku."

"Tapi dia tak tahan minum setengah gelas."

"Karena dia tak tau batas kemampuannya. Kita ke _club_. Pakai bajumu." Taehyung melepas pelukan Jungkook, memakai kaos hitamnya. Jungkook mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung dari depan lemari, memilah baju yang akan dipakainya. Tangannya meraih kaos hitamnya yang memiliki motif berbeda dari milik Taehyung.

"Tae, kudengar ketua geng distrik tiga sudah mati."

"Terus?"

"Boleh aku ke sana?"

Taehyung menoyor kepala Jungkook. "Aku masih membutuhkanmu, bocah."

.

.

.

.

" _Jeon Jungkook. Dua puluh tahun. Gangguan Identitas Disosiatif."_

 _Taehyung mengamati sosoknya yang tengah duduk termangu. Kedua tangannya diikat terpisah pada ujung kasur, mencegahnya melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan. Pandangannya kosong. Membuat senyum miring Taehyung terangkat._

 _Dia melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekati Jeon Jungkook, menarik dagunya agar menatapnya. Mengunci pandangan kosong itu._

" _Wadah." Taehyung mendecih. "Keluarlah. Siapapun."_

 _Perlahan, mata kosong itu memiliki binar. Binar ketakutan yang tergambar dengan jelas. Binar itu bergetar, seolah meronta, memohon agar dilepaskan. Tubuhnya pun ikut bergetar. Taehyung mengamati semuanya, mendalami seluruh perlakuan Jungkook. Mencatat yang perlu dicatat dalam otak._

 _Taehyung melirik perawat yang mengantarnya. "Berapa?"_

" _Dua."_

 _Hanya dua. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Serius? Dua? Kakaknya sudah pernah merawat pasien dengan lima kepribadian hingga sembuh total, lalu kenapa Jungkook diserahkan padanya? Mau menguji Taehyung?_

" _Kuterima. Dia dibawah pengawasanku." Tangannya memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam kantung celana. Mengamati Jungkook dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Bawa dia ke tempatku."_

" _Perlu data perkembangannya, Tuan?"_

" _Tidak. Dalam waktu dua jam, aku ingin dia sudah berada di apartemenku."_

" _Baik, Tuan."_

.

.

.

.

Taehyung mengelus paha wanita di sebelahnya tanpa minat. Matanya tak lepas dari Jungkook yang berada di seberangnya. Tubuh Jungkook digerayangi enam tangan sekaligus, dari tiga wanita berbeda. Bahkan ketika salah satunya mengusap kejantanannya, Jungkook hanya tertawa tanpa menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"Ahn Tae—"

Taehyung melirik. Dia tak sengaja meremas paha wanita itu, karena menahan kekesalannya pada sosok Jeon Jungkook. Mendorong wanita itu kasar, lalu mengukungnya. Lidahnya menari di leher wanita itu, lalu menciptakan beberapa tanda kemerahan. Tatapan Taehyung tak sengaja berpas-pasan dengan netra Jungkook, membuatnya terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Taehyung mendengus begitu melihat seringai Jungkook. Dia meninggalkan wanita tadi, melempar lima lembar uang seratus ribu padanya. Melangkah mendekati Jungkook, seraya menatapnya tajam.

" _Bitch, he's mine._ "

Ketiga wanita itu melengos, lalu beranjak pergi. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jungkook. Menarik pinggangnya mendekat dengan posesif. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jungkook, "Kau harusnya sadar dimana batasanmu, Jungie." Menjilat telinga itu dengan gerakan menggoda.

Namun gerakan itu takkan membuat Jungkook yang _ini_ mendesah. "Wanita itu menggiurkan, Tae. Aku baru berpikir untuk _take a room_ _with them_ saat kau datang tadi."

"Kau memang jalang,"

"Aku yang mengendarai mereka, Tae."

"Kau itu milikku, jalang. Kau kukendarai." Tangan Taehyung terjulur untuk mengambil gelas Jungkook yang terisi setengah. Meminumnya, lalu menarik dagu Jungkook mendekat. Dilumatnya bibir Jungkook penuh candu, menggigitnya pelan. Jungkook tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, dia membuka bibirnya, memberi akses pada Taehyung. Taehyung meniupkan alkohol yang diminumnya tadi ke dalam mulut Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mendesis.

"Ayolah," Jungkook menyudahi ciuman itu. "Kita ke sini untuk cuci mata. Aku juga ingin menjadi dominan. Kau selalu mengurungku, membuatku tak pernah berada di atas. _Just one night stand, can I?_ " Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur, aku tidak langsung menyeretmu saat kau disentuh para jalang tadi," Taehyung mengangkat tangan kanannya, melihat jam. "Dia masih pingsan?"

"Sudah kubilang, kau juga bisa bermain denganku, Tae."

"Membuatmu mendesah itu memerlukan segalon alkohol, Jungie."

Jungkook terbahak. Tangan kanannya bergerak meremas kejantanan Taehyung. "Kelebihanku _blow job_ , kalau kau lupa."

Taehyung menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook seraya melengos. "Aku lebih suka lubang sempitmu, kalau kau lupa."

"Ow, aku ditolak." Jungkook terkekeh. Tangannya kembali meraba celana Taehyung. "Bilang saja kau tak sudi mendesah sendirian."

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya. " _Give up._ _Go ahead._ Aku akan membayarnya."

Jungkook tertawa riang, lalu berjalan menghampiri wanita-wanita yang tadi menempelinya. Taehyung mendecih, selalu seperti ini. Inilah alasan Taehyung mengunci pintu apartemennya rapat-rapat, Jungkook yang kelebihan hormon itu berbahaya. Jika tadi Taehyung melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Jungkook, pasti akan berakhir dengan dirinya yang dibuat mendesah karena lidah Jungkook yang terlampau lihai.

Taehyung suka. Tapi, seperti kata Jungkook, dia tak sudi mendesah sendirian.

Dia mengangkat kedua kakinya ke meja saat Jungkook beranjak pergi bersama dua wanita di kedua lengannya. Memanggil pelayan, meminta sebotol vodka. Taehyung harus tetap terjaga sampai pagi nanti, setidaknya sebelum Jungkook terbangun.

Sebelum Jungkook _kesayangannya_ terbangun.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Sinar mentari langsung menerpa wajahnya, silau. Berusaha membuka kedua matanya, Jungkook melihat sekeliling. Dia berada di dalam mobil Taehyung.

Tubuh Jungkook terasa pegal. Dia membuka pintu mobil, lalu berjalan terseok ke arah Taehyung yang duduk di atas kap. Memeluk Taehyung dari samping, membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Pagi, Kookie."

Jungkook mengeratkan pelukannya. "Semalam..."

Helaan nafas Taehyung terdengar. Tangan kirinya mengusap kepala Jungkook. "Seperti biasa. Yah, salahku juga. Maafkan aku." Dikecupnya pelipis Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Bukan salah Hyungie..."

"Bukan salahmu juga."

Hening. Menikmati bagaimana udara dingin menerpa kulit. Sinar hangat mentari tururt menghangatkan tubuh mereka, membuat mereka merasa nyaman pada posisinya.

"Kookie," Jungkook mendongak. Taehyung mendorong tangannya untuk mengusap pipi hingga telinga Jungkook. Matanya tak lepas dari bibir Jungkook yang membengkak, diusapnya bibir itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Badanmu masih sakit?"

"Eung...pinggangku pegal,"

"Kita pulang."

Taehyung menoleh saat dirasakannya pelukan Jungkook makin erat. Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, bahkan binar ketakutan itu kembali tergambar disana. "Jangan pulang Hyungie...kalau aku tidur, nanti kita berpisah lagi...aku sudah banyak merepotkan Hyungie..."

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Kookie." Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook. "Bocah sialan itu yang merepotkan. Yang membuatku ingin membuangnya ke laut."

"Maafkan kami, Hyungie..."

"Aku selalu memaafkan kalian, Jungkook. Sekarang kita pulang, aku benar-benar mengantuk." Taehyung menyeret Jungkook, mendudukkannya di kursi samping kemudi. Kemudian dia menyusul masuk, lalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hyungie..."

"Hm,"

"Aku mengantuk,"

Taehyung melirik. "Tahan sebentar, Kookie. Setidaknya sampai kita berada di apartemen. Aku ingin memelukmu saat tidur, bukan dia."

Jungkook mengangguk lemah. Memainkan jemarinya sendiri, berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk. Hening kembali menyiksa. Jungkook yang merasa semakin mengantuk pun mendesah kecil. Dia menatap Taehyung yang tengah terfokus pada kemudi.

"Hyungie, semalam...berapa orang?"

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Dua wanita."

Jungkook melepas kaos hitamnya. Tercekat saat melihat banyak tanda kemerahan di tubuhnya. Dia bergidik, bagaimana bisa dirinya membiarkan tubuhnya dijamah oleh wanita, padahal dia sudah berprinsip bahwa Taehyung adalah satu-satunya.

"Karena bukan kau yang melakukannya, Kookie."

Jungkook menoleh. Taehyung tersenyum padanya, lalu kembali menatap ke arah jalan. "Kurasa salepnya masih di belakang. Pakailah." Jungkook mengangguk, lalu melompat ke kursi belakang.

Lima belas menit berselang, Jungkook belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Taehyung mengernyit, biasanya hanya lima menit pun cukup bagi Jungkook untuk mengoleskan salep itu pada tubuhnya. Taehyung menepikan mobilnya, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Dia meringis kecil, melihat Jungkook tertidur disana.

"Sialan, Jung!"

Kedua kelopak Jungkook terbuka, seiring seringai Jungkook terangkat. Dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya, menatap Taehyung menantang.

" _It's my turn, again?_ "

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

...halo.

Tiba-tiba pengen bikin cerita DID. DID VKook kan biasanya yang kepribadian ganda si Tae, sekarang kubuat Kuki nya.

Ini hutang nambah lagi ya lord.

Tiga-empat chapter kelar. Amin.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

" _Namamu?"_

 _Mata itu menatap Taehyung lemah. Binar ketakutan kembali muncul, tangannya pun bergetar. Taehyung mengusap pipi Jungkook perlahan, mendorong tangannya hingga mencapai telinga Jungkook. Matanya kembali mengunci manik bergetar Jungkook. Berusaha membuat Jungkook hanya terfokus padanya._

" _Namamu?"_

 _Taehyung bertanya sekali lagi. Tangannya tak henti memberikan usapan penenang. Mata Jungkook mulai terpejam. Menikmati setiap sentuhan itu. Rasanya nyaman. Berbeda dengan perawat yang akan menyuntiknya jika dia terlihat ketakutan._

" _Kook..."_

 _Taehyung mengernyit. "Jungkook?"_

 _Kepala itu menggeleng cepat. Matanya terbuka lebar. "Kookie...Kookie..."_

" _Mulai sekarang, kau tinggal disini, Kookie. Turuti perkataanku, dan aku akan menjagamu. Kau melawan, kau mati ditanganku."_

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan lidah Taehyung yang tengah menari di perpotongan lehernya. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil kala Taehyung meninggalkan bekas di leher. Tangannya mengusap lembut tangan Taehyung yang berada di perutnya, mengukungnya. Semua yang dilakukan Taehyung itu seperti narkoba, mematikan namun mengundang candu.

"Hyungie—"

"Sshh..." Taehyung meniup daun telinga Jungkook. " _As usual, baby,_ "

Jungkook mendongak, mengangkat kepalanya masih dengan kedua mata terpejam. " _Da-daddy,_ "

" _Good boy._ " Lidah Taehyung kembali mengecap leher Jungkook. Aroma susu yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuat Taehyung terlena. Taehyung tak berniat menggunakan kedua tangannya, yang menjaga Jungkook agar tak jatuh dari pangkuan. Dia menyukai bagaimana Jungkook mengusap tangannya dengan sangat lembut, yang mana membuat libidonya meningkat.

" _Stop, please—stop daddy,_ " Jungkook berusaha melepas kedua tangan Taehyung yang mengukungnya. Taehyung mengernyit, dia melepas pelukannya. Jungkook berdiri, lalu kembali duduk di hadapan Taehyung dengan saling berhadapan.

" _Can't hold it, daddy—I want you, I want you..._ " mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca. Menunjukkan betapa tingginya hasratnya saat ini. Ingin Taehyung menyentuhnya. Ingin Taehyung menciumnya. Ingin Taehyung memanjakannya. Ingin Taehyung meremukkannya. Ingin Taehyung memilikinya.

Taehyung terkekeh. Di usapnya pipi Jungkook dengan lembut, Jungkook terlihat imut dan _sexy_ di saat yang bersamaan. " _The code, baby._ "

Tangan Jungkook meremat kemeja yang dikenakan Taehyung. " _Co-come in, daddy, my-my whole body, my ho-hole, need you,_ "

 _Shit._

Taehyung merobek kaos yang Jungkook kenakan dengan kasar. Bibirnya dia tubrukkan pada milik Jungkook, sedangkan tangannya membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri dengan tak sabar. Jungkook melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Taehyung, mencegah agar dirinya tak terjatuh.

Taehyung yang menyadarinya, langsung membanting Jungkook di sofa. Mengukungnya, masih dengan menyesap bibir pink itu. Menjilat, melumat, menghisap dalam-dalam hingga membengkak. Tangan kanan Jungkook terangkat, menarik pelan rambut Taehyung, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggerayangi dada telanjang Taehyung. Membuatnya menggeram rendah.

Tangan Taehyung mulai bergerak, menjepit _nipple_ Jungkook, membuat Jungkook mengerang. Ciuman Taehyung merambat turun, pipi, dagu, leher, hingga dada. Dia menggeram frustasi saat kaki Jungkook menyentuh kejantanannya yang sesak luar biasa.

Jungkook mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk memegang kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah menggembung. Dia terkikik kecil.

" _Da-daddy, you're hard,_ "

" _And you think you aren't?_ "

Dengan usil, Taehyung menekan pelan selangkangan Jungkook dengan kaki kanan. Membuat Jungkook mendesah frustasi, lalu kembali terkikik.

" _I am, daddy._ "

"Buka celanamu."

Taehyung menegakkan dirinya. Jungkook merangkak keluar dari kukungan Taehyung, mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kaki lemas. Dia membuka celana pendeknya perlahan, berpura-pura seakan-akan celananya menyangkut, sulit dilepas hingga dia harus mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Matanya melirik Taehyung yang menegak ludah kasar.

Setelah terlepas, dia meraba celana dalamnya. Menekan pelan kejantanannya sendiri, membuat dirinya mendesah. Menurunkan celana dalamnya perlahan, seraya menunjukkan wajah _horny_. Memekik kaget saat Taehyung menariknya lalu membantingnya kasar ke sofa.

" _You, lil' bitch,_ " tangan Taehyung mencengkram dagu Jungkook, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas kejantanan Jungkook. "Dari mana kau mempelajari itu, bajingan kecil?"

" _By—by my self—eunghh, daddy..._ "

"Jung?"

" _He is—my self too,_ "

 _Bastard_ Jung telah mengotori _Innocent_ Kookie.

.

.

.

.

"Nghh..."

Taehyung bergidik. Seseorang tengah bermain dengan penisnya. Perlahan, dia membuka kedua matanya, dan langsung membola kala melihat Jungkook tengah mengemut kejantanannya.

"Jungkook?"

"Oh, kau bangun?" masih dengan mengemut kejantanan Taehyung, Jungkook bersuara. Dia kembali terfokus pada kegiatannya. Taehyung bangkit, namun tubuhnya kembali terjatuh ke kasur karena kedua tangannya diikat pada ujung ranjang.

"Lepaskan aku, bangsat,"

"Kalau kulepaskan, kau menolakku lagi. Lagipula, milikmu ini sudah tegang. Yakin mau menyelesaikannya sendiri?"

Taehyung menahan nafas, Jungkook melakukan _blow job_ seperti sedang mengemut permen manis. Sialan.

"Lepas—sshh..."

"Diam Tae, ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan disini. Omong-omong, milikmu tambah besar sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya. Apa lubang Kookie berpengaruh pada ukuran penis?"

"Lubang Kookie lubangmu juga, sialan,"

"Kalau begitu, mulutku mulut Kookie juga, sayang."

Taehyung mendesis. "Dia tak bisa disamakan denganmu, jalang."

"Bisa. Tubuh kami sama." Jungkook meremas keras kejantanan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung mendongak. "Taehyung, katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintai Kookie," dan Taehyung menggeram rendah setelahnya, karena Jungkook kembali menjilati kejantanannya. "Kode salah, Tae. Katakan kode yang benar, dan kau boleh keluar." Ibu jarinya menutup kepala penis Taehyung, membuat Taehyung frustasi.

"Jung, lepas—ah!" Jungkook kembali meremas kejantanan Taehyung, namun dengan perlahan.

"Kodenya, Tae."

"Jung bangsat, aku mencintaimu!"

Jungkook menyeringai. Dia segera memasukkan kejantanan Taehyung ke mulutnya, lalu menghisapnya keras. Taehyung mengerang, dan langsung mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Jungkook. Jungkook tersedak, namun berusaha menampung semua cairan Taehyung. Dia merangkak ke atas tubuh Taehyung, menyambar bibir Taehyung, lalu meniupkan sedikit cairan itu ke dalamnya. Membuat Taehyung terbatuk.

"Sialan," Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya. "menjijikkan."

Jungkook menelan semua cairan itu tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi jijik. "Itu cairanmu, Tae. Kau harus mencobanya sesekali."

"Ya, sekali. Jangan coba-coba melakukannya lagi, bajingan kecil."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kukira itu sebutanmu untuk Kookie."

Taehyung memutar kedua bola mata. "Terserah. Lepaskan aku, bangsat. Tanganku sakit."

Jungkook menurut. Dengan mudah, dia menarik salah satu bagian tali yang langsung membuat ikatan itu terlepas. Setelahnya, tangannya meraba bokongnya.

"Tae, aku lecet. Salepnya dimana?"

"Mobil."

"Ambil."

"Ambil sendiri."

"Bokongku lecet, Tae." Jungkook menunjukkan mimik sedihnya. "Kau tega padaku? Padahal kau yang membuatku lecet,"

"Kalau Kookie yang minta, baru aku ambilkan."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi aku harus membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding dulu? Oke." Dia beranjak, mendekati dinding. Taehyung terbelalak, dengan segera dia menarik lengan Jungkook dan menyeretnya ke kasur.

"Oke oke! Aku ambil. Puas?!" Taehyung memungut kemeja juga celananya, memakainya, lalu berjalan keluar. Jungkook tertawa.

"Jangan lupa belikan aku makanan, Tae! Aku lapar!"

"Berisik!"

Jungkook terkekeh. Dia membaringkan dirinya di kasur seraya memejamkan kedua mata. Menghela nafas kasar. Seluruh tubuhnya pegal. Pasti semalam Taehyung menghabisi Kookie, meremukkannya. Sejujurnya, Jung sedikit iri pada Kookie, karena perhatian Taehyung yang begitu terfokus padanya.

Apa masih ada silet yang terselip?

 _Jangan lakukan._

Masih dengan kedua mata terpejam, Jungkook mengernyit. Suara itu muncul lagi.

 _Dia satu-satunya._

Itu suara Kookie. Jungkook terkekeh.

"Kau tau aku sedang mencarinya, huh?" Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Dia membuang semuanya, sayang. Aku jadi tak bisa melakukan apapun."

 _Dia menjagaku._

Jungkook menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanan. "Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku, kenapa dadaku sakit?"

Hening. Jungkook kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Kookie, apa yang kau temukan?"

 _Jungie, kumohon. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan membiarkannya pergi._

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya, yang langsung membuat komunikasinya dengan Kookie terputus. Dia menggertakkan giginya hingga mengeluarkan suara.

"Bangsat."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Duh.

Maaf banget, chap ini pendeknya luar biasa. Kenapa? Karena kalau dipanjangin lagi, ntar alurnya kecepetan lagi kaya kemarin. Setidaknya chap ini ga terlalu ampas kaya chap kemarin.

1k words. Dan 700 words nya itu adegan nganu. Ok I'm ok.

Kita masukin konfliknya pelan-pelan yha :")

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Suga Noona~"

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya rapat saat lengkingan Jungkook menggema. Di detik selanjutnya, tubuh Jungkook menabrak tubuhnya hingga mereka terjatuh ke sofa. Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi, mengusel pelan, membuat Yoongi berdecak.

"Tae bangsat!"

"Hadir!"

"Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Taehyung tersenyum idiot. Menggaruk pipi kirinya pelan. "Kookie bilang, dia rindu Suga Noona."

"Telepon dulu bisa kan?!"

"Katakan pada bocah yang menyeretku ke sini." Dia melempar kunci mobil ke atas meja, lalu ikut membanting tubuhnya di sofa. Tangan kanannya meraih pinggang Jungkook, memangku anak itu. Jungkook mengerang protes, tangannya berusaha menggapai Yoongi yang mulai beranjak ke dapur.

"Hyung lepas, aish..." Jungkook memukul kecil kedua lengan Taehyung yang mengurungnya. Bibirnya mencebik sebal, dia hanya ingin memeluk Suga Noona kesayangannya. Apa salahnya?

Taehyung meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jungkook. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. "Kelinci nakal. Yoongi Hyung mengataiku bangsat karenamu."

"Aku salah apa? Aku cuma mau peluk Suga Noona,"

"Suga Noona-nya masih menstruasi."

"Brengsek," Yoongi datang dengan nampan berisi semangkok besar _popcorn_ dan tiga soda. "Aku laki-laki."

"Tapi kau cantik, Hyung."

Yoongi tersentak, dua lengan merengkuh tubuhnya. Lehernya pun basah karena dijilat. Dia menaruh nampan ke meja, lalu menendang ke belakang, tepat pada selangkangan Jimin. Membuat Jimin memekik kesakitan.

"Hyung! Ini masa depan kita Hyung! kalau jadi pendek, bukan salahku kau jadi tak puas saat bercinta nanti,"

"Pergilah Park." Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Isyarat tangannya menyuruh Jungkook mendekat, yang langsung membuat Jungkook menepis kasar kukungan Taehyung. Dia beringsut mendekati Yoongi, lalu memeluk Yoongi dari samping. Persis seperti kucing dan tuannya.

Jimin duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Terbahak saat melihat Taehyung menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. "Menjijikan," dan Taehyung langsung menendang kaki Jimin. Membuatnya kembali memekik kesakitan.

"Kookie, kenapa ke sini?" Yoongi mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook. Jungkook dalam mode Kookie adalah kesayangannya. Yang ditanya semakin mempererat pelukannya. Membuat Yoongi terkekeh.

"Suga Noona tidak merindukanku?" Jungkook mendongak, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dan Yoongi menarik gemas bibir itu.

"Kelinci besar. Sekarang apa? Kau tak mungkin memelukku seharian, kan?"

Jungkook melepas pelukannya, lalu menggeleng. "Mau main _time zone_. Suga Noona mau kan?" dia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, membujuk Yoongi.

Yoongi berlagak berpikir. "Aku ikut—"

Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"—kalau kau memanggilku 'Hyung'."

Dan lengkungan senyuman itu ditarik ke bawah.

"Noonaaaaa~" dia merengek. Tangannya mulai menarik-narik lengan baju Yoongi, menatap Yoongi dengan wajah sedihnya. Bibirnya dikerucutkan, kedua alisnya mengerut, dia juga menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri.

Yoongi menghela napas. Kookie adalah kesayangan sekaligus kelemahannya. "Setidaknya panggil aku Suga, dasar." Dia berdiri, diikuti dengan Jungkook yang langsung melompat, memeluk lengan kiri Yoongi.

"Kim, Park,"

Taehyung dan Jimin mendongak. Keduanya mendesah keras, saat melihat seringai tipis Yoongi.

"Kalian yang bayar."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merebahkan dirinya di tempat pijakan _dance-dance revolution._

"Jungkookie, aku capek. Kita pulang ya?"

Masih dengan mata terfokus pada layar, Jungkook mengabaikan keluhan Yoongi. Suara alas sepatu beradu dengan pijakan permainan itu terdengar sangat jelas di _time zone_ yang sudah sepi. Sesekali bibirnya mengerucut, kala dirinya tak mendapat _combo_ karena melewatkan beberapa bagian.

Merasa tak ada balasan, Yoongi menyamankan posisinya. Memiringkan tubuhnya, kepalanya bertumpu pada kedua tangan yang disatukan. Matanya memejam, membayangkan betapa empuk kasur miliknya, lalu merealisasikan bayangan itu pada pijakan permainan. Meskipun rasa dingin telak menusuk dari balik kemeja tipisnya.

"Noona," Jungkook sengaja menghentakkan kakinya pada pijakan yang berada di dekat kepala Yoongi. Jengah karena bermain sendirian selama setengah jam. Tapi, Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi. Dia bahkan tak beranjak se inci pun. Dia tidur atau mati?

"Noona!"

Jungkook memanggil sekali lagi. Kali ini tanpa hentakan kaki. Namun Yoongi tetap pada posisinya, membuat Jungkook mengerang sebal.

Dia berjalan meninggalkan mesin _dance-dance revolution_ dengan wajah tertekuk. Berani bertaruh, Yoongi tak akan bangun bahkan jika mesin itu dipindahkan. Karena membangunkan beruang kutub seperti Yoongi itu sulit.

Yoongi mengernyit dalam tidurnya, merasakan sesuatu menetes ke pipi, dan merambat ke hidungnya, hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Terus begitu sampai tetesan kelima, dimana Yoongi langsung membuka kedua matanya dengan berharap yang menetes itu bukan yang ada di pikirannya.

Oh, tidak.

" _Sugar, I miss you._ "

Dengan panik, Yoongi segera berdiri seraya merogoh kantong. "Tisu, sapu tangan, apapun! Astaga, Jungkook!" merasa kantongnya kosong, Yoongi mengusap hidung Jungkook dengan lengan kemejanya. Menciptakan garis merah pada kemeja biru muda itu. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya dia jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya, kan?" tuduh Yoongi seraya menyipitkan matanya, memastikan darah yang keluar dari hidung Jungkook berhenti.

"Apanya, _sugar?_ "

"Kau menyuruh Kookie membenturkan kepalanya lagi, kan?"

Jungkook terkekeh. Dia meraih tangan kanan Yoongi, lalu menjilat punggung tangannya yang terkena darah. " _You got it wrong, sugar._ Itu kemauannya."

Mendecak sebal, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari dua pemuda yang lari dari tanggung jawab. "Park bantet! Kim byuntae!"

" _Sugar?_ " Yoongi menoleh malas. Jungkook menyeringai, dia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu Yoongi. Yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang empunya. "Kau tak merindukanku? Apa penis Jimin sudah lebih panjang sekarang?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Jung." Yang tertanam di pikiran Yoongi adalah: Jungkook merupakan anak yang polos. Mendengar _dirty talk_ dari bibirnya itu terasa aneh, meskipun kenyataannya yang berbicara adalah sisi dominan Jungkook, Jungie.

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau dan adikmu sama saja. Sama-sama tak ingin bermain denganku. Kenapa sih? Aku kurang apa?" dia mengusak surai cokelatnya ke belakang. Yoongi melirik, menahan dirinya untuk tidak tenggelam dalam pesona dominan Jeon Jungkook itu. Apa-apaan, bahkan Jungkook membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya. Mau menggoda Yoongi?

"Tergoda, _sugar?_ "

Sial.

"Park bantet! Kim byuntae!" Yoongi memanggil sekali lagi. Menghembuskan napas lega kala melihat dua orang sialan itu lari seraya terbatuk.

"Yah, _guardian angel_ mu datang." Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia baru saja muncul, dan langsung bertemu sosok gula manisnya. Sekarang mereka harus terpisah lagi?

Jungkook menjepit dagu Yoongi dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Mendongakkan kepala Yoongi, menyesap bibirnya dalam-dalam dengan hitungan detik. Dan menyelesaikannya tepat saat Taehyung dan Jimin datang.

"Ah!" Jimin mengerang. Dia menghampiri Yoongi yang masih terpaku, menarik tenguk Yoongi, lalu melumat bibirnya sebentar. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah Yoongi yang membengkak, dengan mata yang memandang Jungkook sinis.

"Yo, Jimin. Terima kasih sudah berbagi gula denganku," Jungkook menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan sensual, yang membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar menelan ludah. "Rasanya masih manis. Seperti dulu."

"Enyah kau keparat," Jimin mendesis. "Mana Jungkook?"

"Buat aku pingsan, dan kau akan melihatnya."

"Jungie," Taehyung menggamit lengan Jungkook. Dia merasa tak enak pada Jimin, karena Jungkook dengan kurang ajarnya mencium kekasih manis kesayangan Jimin itu. "kita pulang. Jim, aku pamit dulu. Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti. Dan, maafkan kami." Dengan segera, Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook. Menyeretnya hingga ke mobil, karena mereka berangkat dengan dua mobil tadi.

Taehyung membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar, lalu membanting tubuh Jungkook ke dalamnya dengan kasar juga. Dia masuk ke mobil, menyalakan mesin tanpa berniat menjalankannya. Dia menaruh kepalanya di stir.

"Jung,"

" _Yes, daddy?_ "

Taehyung menarik napas jengah. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Kau cemburu?" Taehyung melirik. Jungkook menatapnya seraya menyeringai. Tidak...ada suatu binar di bola matanya. Samar sekali, nyaris tak terlihat di antara kelamnya bola mata itu.

"Persetan," Taehyung mencengkram dagu Jungkook. "pokoknya, jangan berlaku seenaknya. Aku sudah mengajarimu sopan santun, Jung. Aku bisa dipecat Yoongi Hyung karena tak becus merawat pasien."

Dan Taehyung tau, binar itu menghilang kembali.

.

.

.

.

 _Taehyung mengernyit. Jungkook tengah berkutat dengan ujung meja._

" _Jungkook?"_

 _Jungkook menoleh. Tatapannya datar, sangat datar. Dia kembali terfokus pada pekerjaannya, membuat Taehyung penasaran._

 _Taehyung melempar selimutnya asal. Dia berjalan mendekati Jungkook, dan membulatkan bibirnya kala melihat Jungkook tengah menggesekkan tali yang mengikat tangannya, dengan ujung meja._

" _Kau yang memintaku mengikatmu, kau juga yang ingin melepasnya?" dengan telaten, Taehyung melepas ikatan itu dalam sekali tarik. Jungkook merenggangkan jari-jarinya, mengibaskan tangannya keras._

 _Dan Taehyung terlonjak saat Jungkook mulai membuka laci meja dengan tidak sabar. Dari satu laci ke laci yang lain, ditarik dengan kasar. Dia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan, apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. Apa yang dicari Jungkook._

 _Gerakan Jungkook terhenti. Dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi silet di tangan kirinya. Bibirnya menyeringai mengerikan. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia mengarahkan silet itu ke nadi tangan kanannya, dan tangan itu akan memuncratkan darah jika saja Taehyung terlambat mencekal tangan Jungkook._

" _Kenapa?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam. Yang ditatap masih mempertahankan seringainya. Pandangan kosongnya itu terlihat mencolok._

" _Jungie cuma mau mati."_

.

.

.

.

Umm...seminggu? Lebih kali ya?

Ku lagi mikirin cara manjangin chap tanpa bikin alur kecepetan. Ini kependekan...tapi pengen ku up karena merasa ngutang(?)

Karena satu cerita udah di update, aku menghilang lagi sementara :V lagi makan tugas :"V

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	4. Chapter 4

Taehyung nyaris terjungkal, saat melihat—

"Selamat datang, Master~"

—Jungkook berdiri di sudut kamar mengenakan kemeja biru muda tanpa celana. Oh, jangan lupakan _choker_ panjang yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya.

 _Shit._

 _What fuckin' happened here?_

"Kook," Taehyung berjalan terhuyung menghampiri pemuda kelinci—yang sekarang mirip anak anjing—itu lalu mencengkram kedua bahunya. "siapa sekarang?"

"Kitten, Master~"

"Ha?"

"Kalau Kitten, Kookie...kalau Puppy, Jungie~"

"Ha?"

"Ish," Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya memandang Taehyung tajam, yang malah terlihat semakin imut. "ini Kookie, Hyung."

"Kookie, kenapa?" Taehyung menelan salivanya kasar. Berusaha keras untuk tidak mengintip ke celah kerah kemeja Jungkook.

"Kata Jungie," Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanannya. Memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulut Taehyung, lalu menjilat telunjuknya sendiri. "Hyung bosan dengan _daddy kink_ , jadi kami sepakat memakai Master-Kitten-Puppy. Hyung suka?"

"Hentikan." Taehyung menarik napas jengah. "Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini jam berapa?"

Jungkook berjinjit, berusaha menjangkau telinga Taehyung. "Master, Kitten belum mengantuk," tangan kirinya meraba pelan selangkangan Taehyung, yang hanya dibalas helaan napas.

"Maafkan aku, Kookie. Aku mengantuk. Sangat. Kita tidur sekarang," Taehyung menyeret tangan Jungkook, membanting pemuda itu di kasur, lalu memeluknya. Masa bodoh. Tidur adalah prioritasnya sekarang. Soal Jungkook yang merajuk, besok Taehyung akan mengajaknya ke kedai es krim.

Jungkook kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dalam pelukan Taehyung. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya, menghitung mundur dari angka lima puluh. Membuat sugesti menenangkan, mencoba mencapai alam bawah sadar tanpa tertidur.

 _Self Hypnosis_ yang dipelajarinya diam-diam.

Matanya kembali terbuka, diiringi seringai yang melebar. Dia segera mendudukkan dirinya, lalu mengaduh kecil kala rasa pusing menjalari kepalanya. Jungkook menggoyangkan tubuh Taehyung dengan keras.

"Master! Bangun! Master!"

Taehyung mengucek matanya. "Sudah kubilang, tidur, Kookie."

"Iya, Kookie tidur." Jungkook merangkak, duduk di atas perut Taehyung. "Jadi aku muncul."

"Apa—oh astaga," Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangan. "Jung, aku benar-benar mengantuk. Master-Masterannya besok saja."

Jungkook mendecih. Taehyung mengatakannya seakan-akan Jungkook ingin bermain kuda-kudaan bersama. Dia merambat turun dari perut Taehyung, tangannya menyentak kasar celana Taehyung. Bibirnya mencebik kesal kala melihat celana dalam Taehyung, Kookie belum membuat Taehyung terangsang rupanya.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?" desis Jungkook. Sekali lagi, dia menyentak kasar celana dalam Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung mengerang sebal.

"Jung, sudah kubilang besok saja. Aku janji takkan meninggalkanmu. Tuhan, ini dingin," dia bangkit, dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tangannya meraba kasur, mencari celana dalam.

"Hu, tidak asik." Jungkook melempar celana dalam Taehyung tepat di wajah pria itu. Perlahan dia berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Kita lihat, apa kau bisa membiarkanku bermain solo, Tae."

"Terserah. Bermain solo pun kau takkan mendesah." Setelah memakai celana dalamnya, Taehyung kembali merebahkan tubuhnya sambil menarik selimut, terlalu malas mencari celana panjangnya.

Jungkook mendecak sebal. Setidaknya, dia masih bisa menggeram daripada mendesah.

Dia menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar., lalu mengusak surai hitamnya. Oh ayolah, terakhir kali dia masturbasi itu di hari ketiganya bertemu dengan Taehyung, setahun yang lalu. Taehyung langsung menerkamnya saat menemukannya tengah menggeram di kamar mandi. Dan dia terkekeh geli saat mendapati Taehyung yang menatapnya bingung, karena Jungkook sama sekali tak mengeluarkan desahan.

Dan sekarang, Jungkook lupa cara masturbasi.

Perlahan, dia menurunkan celana panjang juga celana dalamnya. "Dipegang, kan?" tangannya memegang kejantanannya sendiri.

Dengan pelan, dia menimang kejantanannya. "Terus?" matanya mengedar. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa hal ini? Dia mengambil _shower_ kecil, lalu menyiram kejantanannya sendiri.

"Ah! Dingin bangsat!"

Jungkook membanting _shower_ itu. Sial, dia benar-benar lupa cara masturbasi.

"Eung?" Jungkook mengerutkan alis. Dia kembali memegang kejantanannya. "Apa caranya sama seperti seks? Masa iya aku mengulum milikku sendiri?"

Terdiam beberapa saat, dia mendecih. "Gila. Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Menjijikkan." Tanpa sengaja, dia mengepalkan tangannya, membuat miliknya ikut teremas. Refleks, Jungkook menggeram. Dia membolakan kedua matanya, lalu menatap tangannya sendiri.

"Oh?" Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Diremas?" dia meremas kuat miliknya, dan berjengit. "Bangsat! Terlalu kencang?" tangannya kembali meremas miliknya sendiri, dengan pelan. "Tidak terasa," dia kembali meremasnya sedikit kuat.

"Bukan bukan, kurang keras,"

.

.

.

.

Taehyung melenguh. Membuka sedikit matanya, melirik jam dinding. Jam dua pagi, masih sangat larut. Dia kembali menutup matanya, tangannya meraba kasur seolah mencari sesuatu. Mengernyit, Taehyung membuka matanya sekali lagi, dan tak menemukan Jungkook di sebelahnya.

Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Mengedarkan pandangan, lalu terhenti saat melihat lampu kamar mandi masih menyala. Jungkook masih melakukannya? Apa dia gila?

Oke. Taehyung tau, Jungie itu kelebihan hormon. Tapi, apa satu jam masih belum cukup? Ayolah, Taehyung khawatir pada Kookie-nya.

Dengan malas, Taehyung menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Dia membuka pintunya pelan, menyembulkan kepala tanpa berniat masuk. Kembali mengernyit melihat Jungkook tengah mengangkang.

"Jung?"

Jungkook mengintip lewat kedua kakinya. "Tae?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Eung...masturbasi?"

"Hah?" Taehyung membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Dia beranjak masuk ke dalam, lalu menampar kasar pipi bokong Jungkook. "Mana ada masturbasi mengangkang begitu. Memangnya kau perempuan?"

"Memangnya perempuan masturbasi?"

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di kloset. "Kau tidak tau?"

"Entah," Jungkook berdiri. Mengusap bokongnya yang terasa sakit. "aku lupa."

"Sudah berapa kali kau orgasme, _bitch_?"

Jungkook menguap lebar. "Apanya orgasme. Terangsang saja tidak. Aku lupa cara masturbasi."

Hening.

Dan tawa Taehyung meledak.

"Kau? Lupa cara masturbasi? Kau laki-laki?" Taehyung menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Tertawa seolah ini adalah hal terlucu yang dia lihat. Jungkook mencebik sebal, melempar botol sampo ke kepala Taehyung yang langsung mengenai sasaran.

"Sakit _bitch_ ," Taehyung meraih ujung _choker_ Jungkook, menariknya mendekat. "Aku tak percaya kau lupa caranya masturbasi. Mau ku ajari?"

"Tidak. Aku mengantuk. Ayo tidur."

"Ei," Taehyung menyeringai. Dia menggoyangkan _choker_ Jungkook. "Kau anak anjing kan? Anjing menuruti perintah tuannya, dan aku memerintahmu untuk masturbasi sekarang."

"Persetan, Tae."

"Ayolah, anjing."

Jungkook mendesis sinis. "Aku bukan anjing."

"Tapi kau yang meminta dipanggil Puppy, kan?"

"Berisik," Jungkook mendesah malas. Dia menarik tenguk Taehyung, mennyesap bibirnya dalam-dalam, lalu melepasnya di detik selanjutnya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih melongo.

"Dominan jadi-jadian bangsat,"

.

.

.

.

"Jung tak berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri lagi. Kookie sudah mulai terbuka padaku. Kurasa mereka mulai dapat berkomunikasi. Kookie mulai mengendalikan tubuhnya, jadi Jung tidak seenaknya memegang kendali lagi."

Yoongi menyesap kopinya perlahan. Menaruh cangkir itu di meja, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung. "Kerja bagus, Tae."

"Kemungkinan Jung pergi dari tubuh itu meningkat. Kalau Jungkook mau diterapi, mungkin Jung bisa pergi lebih cepat dari tubuh Kookie."

"Kookie?" Yoongi mengernyit. "Kau tidak berpikir kalau kepribadian asli Jungkook adalah Jung?"

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkannya," Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya yang mengering. "aku menganalisa setiap perlakuan juga perkataan mereka. Semua yang dilakukan Jung adalah tindakan untuk mencari perhatian, kepribadian yang lahir karena kurangnya kasih sayang."

"Aku percaya padamu, Tae. Tapi, ada satu yang janggal, yang belum sempat kucari tau."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Pertama kali melihat Jungkook, aku seperti melihat sebuah wadah kosong. Kau juga begitu, kan?" Taehyung mengangguk. Sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya,Yoongi berdehem. "Dia wadah, yang diisi oleh dua kepribadian, Jungie dan Kookie. Dia wadah yang kosong. Tapi, harus kau ingat, _kosong_ juga merupakan sebuah perasaan."

Taehyung terdiam. Berusaha mencerna setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan Yoongi. Dia menggigit kuku jarinya, kebiasaan jika sedang berpikir. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dia mendongak dengan kedua mata sedikit membola.

"Ada...kepribadian yang lain?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Kepribadian yang itu, kurasa dia tak bersembunyi. Dia membaur. Apa ada kesamaan antara Jung dan Kookie?"

Terdiam beberapa saat, Taehyung kembali bersuara. "Waktu dimana Jung dan Kookie mulai menerimaku dalam kehidupan mereka itu bersamaan. Itu termasuk?"

"Jungkook yang itu mengendalikan perasaan." Yoongi kembali meraih cangkirnya. "Sebuah teori muncul. Dia melihat bagaimana Jung dan Kookie mengendalikan tubuhnya. Keinginan mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri muncul, dan voila! Kau punya pekerjaan baru,"

"Sialan, Hyung,"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Bercanda. Menurutku, Jungkook yang asli akan membaur dengan kepribadian yang tetap tinggal. Karena, _well_ , dia kosong."

"Kosong, ya..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Lupa ngasih kata TBC di chap kemaren mueheheh.

Yang udah baca chap dua yang kehapus waktu itu, masih inget ga? Ada bagian yang aku munculin lagi :") masih kecepetan ga alurnya? :")

Kii lagi late update karena tugas numpuk. Harap dimaklumi :")

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	5. Chapter 5

Taehyung mengernyit. Dia mengangkat sebotol _yogurt_ dari troli. "Kookie? Kau minum ini?"

Jungkook yang tengah memilih _snack_ menoleh. Dia menggeleng, lalu mengangguk. "Jungie mau _yogurt_." Tangannya menggapai _yogurt_ dalam genggaman Taehyung, lalu menaruhnya di troli lagi. Dan setelahnya dia kembali memilih _snack_ mana yang akan dibeli.

" _Yogurt_ mahal. Susu saja," Taehyung membuka pintu kulkas, lalu menaruh _yogurt_ pada tempatnya. Mengundang decakan dari yang lebih muda.

"Jungie bosan minum susu. Dia mau _yogurt_. Hyungie, kan, kaya. Beli _yogurt_ tidak membuat Hyungie miskin." Tangan Jungkook hampir meraih gagang pintu kulkas, namun Taehyung dengan sigap bersandar disana. Menghalangi Jungkook agar tak bisa membuka pintu kulkas.

"Memang tidak." Taehyung menjepit dagu Jungkook dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Tapi percayalah padaku, Kookie. Rasa _yogurt_ itu tidak enak. Aku pernah beli, dan aku langsung muntah hanya dengan tiga teguk."

"Makanya aku beli yang ada rasanya."

"Tidak ada pengaruhnya, sayang. Rasanya tetap asam."

Jungkook menghentakkan kaki kanannya sebal. Dia mendorong kasar tubuh Taehyung, membuat pria itu terhuyung dan menjatuhkan beberapa _snack_ didekatnya. Jungkook membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil _yogurt_ stroberi yang diletakkan Taehyung tadi, lalu kembali menghentakkan sebelah kakinya.

"Kalau Hyungie tidak mau beli, ya sudah. Aku bayar sendiri." Dia berucap dengan nada datar, membawa _yogurt_ dalam genggamannya ke kasir. Tentu saja Jungkook membawa uang. Tadi, di apartemen, dia sempat mengambil beberapa lembar dari dompet Taehyung. Masalahnya, dia tidak tau uangnya cukup untuk membeli _yogurt_ atau tidak.

Jungkook membanting pelan botol _yogurt_ itu di meja kasir. Bibirnya masih mengerucut. Masa bodoh dengan si penjaga kasir yang mendumel pelan karena ulahnya, Jungkook benar-benar kesal sekarang. Dia yakin, harta Hyung kesayangannya itu takkan habis tujuh-delapan-sembilan turunan. Kenapa Taehyung tidak mau membelikannya _yogurt_?

"Lihat harganya di monitor."

Mata Jungkook membola. Setidaknya menyebut harga tidak akan menghabiskan energi. Apa dia dendam terhadap Jungkook? Dasar, wanita memang _lebay_. Semuanya dimasukkan dalam hati.

Jungkook menyerahkan seluruh uang yang ada di kantung celana. Awas saja, kalau ada kembalian, Jungkook akan memberikan kembaliannya pada pegawai kurang ajar itu, agar dia tau kalau Jungkook itu orang kaya. Jadi dia tidak seharusnya bertingkah kurang sopan pada Jungkook.

"Uangnya kurang."

Jungkook refleks membola lagi. Dia mengecek harga di monitor, lalu melirik uang yang dipegang si pegawai.

Oh sial.

"Masih lama?"

Suara rendah itu menginterupsi. Jungkook refleks menggeser tubuhnya, dan mengernyit kala Taehyung mulai menaruh barang belanjaan di atas meja kasir. Dia berdecak kesal mengetahui Taehyung berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja." Gumamnya pelan. "Aku benci Hyungie."

"Benci tapi tetap memanggilku 'Hyungie'?" Taehyung menjawil pipi gembil Jungkook. Dia makin terkekeh saat Jungkook menepis kasar tangannya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Jungkook melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terkekeh. Biar saja, mungkin anak itu ingin mengambil _snack_ lain.

Setelah membayar, Taehyung menunggu Jungkook didekat pintu masuk. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mendesah pelan. Ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit, namun Jungkook masih belum kembali. Anak itu memilih _snack_ dimana, huh?

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja? Tuan? Oh astaga!"

Taehyung yang tengah memainkan ponselnya memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah suara teriakan tadi. Dengan langkah tergesa, dia berharap orang itu bukan—

"Tuan, bangun—oh kau sudah sadar!"

Terkutuhlah Jung dan seringai mengerikannya saat membuka mata.

.

.

.

.

"Sehari Jung, aku mau kencan dengan Kookie seharian ini. Kau mengacaukan semuanya."

Jungkook menenggak _yogurt_ nya hingga setengah botol. Matanya terpejam, seakan menikmati setiap tegukan. Lalu dia berdecak, "Ini enak."

"Jawab aku, sialan." Taehyung mendengus pelan. Tangannya menoyor pelan kepala Jungkook, yang malah membuat anak itu tertawa. Jungkook melempar botol _yogurt_ itu ke bangku belakang, lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Tae, aku mau minum. Kita ke Bar sekarang."

"Aku lebih sudi membelikanmu _yogurt_ sebanyak apapun yang kau mau, Jung."

"Kalau, _yogurt_ yang ini?" tangan Jungkook beralih menyentuh selangkangan Taehyung. Dia mengusapnya pelan, "Puppy mau yang ini, Master. Boleh?"

Taehyung mendesis. "Kita sepakat untuk menghentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu, Jung." Dia menepis kasar tangan Jungkook yang masih menggerayangi celananya. Namun, Bukan Jung namanya kalau dia menyerah menggoda Taehyung.

"Aku mau mabuk, Tae! Aku kangen alkohol! Ayolah, aku janji tidak akan muncul seminggu kalau kau membawaku ke Bar sekarang."

Taehyung refleks menginjak rem, membuat keningnya terbentur gagang kemudi. Lantas, dia menatap Jungkook sambil menganga, tak mengindahkan rasa sakit pada keningnya. "Kau serius, Jeon?"

Jungkook mengusap keningnya yang juga terbentur. "Brengsek, jalankan mobilnya! Kau tidak dengar klakson dari belakang?" dia bersungut seraya melirik ke belakang. "Dan, siapa Jeon? Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Itu namamu, bodoh." Taehyung kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan. Tangannya meraih kaca spion, meringis pelan kala melihat jejak keunguan pada keningnya. "Tawaranmu tadi masih berlaku?"

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tawaran yang mana?"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Dia melirik Jungkook ragu-ragu. "Kau takkan muncul seminggu kalau kita ke Bar."

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku."

" _Deal._ " Taehyung menyetujuinya bukan tanpa alasan. Ketidak-munculan Jung jelas berpengaruh pada perkembangan Jungkook. Itu akan mempermudah Taehyung memberikan sugesti pada Kookie, meyakinkannya bahwa dirinya adalah pemegang kendali tubuh Jeon Jungkook.

Kepribadian kosong? Yoongi pasti hanya bercanda.

Taehyung turun dari mobil, menyusul Jungkook yang setengah berlari masuk ke dalam Bar. Bau alkohol bercampur asap rokok langsung menyapa inda penciuman, membuat Taehyung sedikit terbatuk. Dia lemah terhadap asap rokok.

Jungkook langsung menghampiri Kent—bartender favoritnya—lalu ber tos ala pria dengannya. Taehyung berdecak, aura Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seperti dominan. Bagaimana caranya menenggak segelas alkohol dalam sekali teguk, menyodorkan gelasnya pada Kent untuk diisi ulang; dan bagaimana caranya mengerling pada setiap wanita yang menatapnya.

Taehyung benci Jungkook yang begini.

Berhubung bocah itu sudah berjanji akan menghilang seminggu, Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk di sudut ruangan seraya memperhatikan. Dia mengangkat tangan, memesan segelas untuk dirinya juga. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai samar saat Jungkook dengan lancang menyentuh dada seorang wanita disana.

Diam-diam Taehyung merasa bangga. Memiliki kekasih berkepribadian ganda, eh? Terlebih lagi kepribadiannya _dominant_ dan _submissive_. Dan hebatnya, Taehyung bisa menaklukan keduanya, meskipun butuh setahun untuk membuat Jung tak meluncurkan bogem mentah pada Taehyung.

"Hai, Taehyung."

Taehyung mendongak. Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu menepuk sofa, menyuruh wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya. Wanita itu bergumam kesenangan, segera duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan memeluk lengan kokohnya.

"Kau membiarkan bocah manis itu main, Tae?"

Taehyung mengambil segelas alkohol yang baru saja ditaruh pelayan. "Dia harus sadar dirinya laki-laki. Terlalu banyak kutusuk mungkin membuatnya lupa jenis kelamin. Kemarin, dia lupa caranya masturbasi." Taehyung dan wanita itu sama-sama tertawa renyah.

"Karena kau terlalu perkasa, Tae. Bahkan aku yakin, ukurannya pasti sudah bertambah beberapa senti," tangan nakalnya menyentuh kejantanan Taehyung yang terbalut celana. " _Mind to take a room?_ "

Taehyung berlagak berpikir. Dia menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan menilai, yang dibalas rengekan manja. " _C'mon,_ kau jadi alim sejak bersama bocah manis itu." Dia meremat lengan Taehyung pelan.

"Hah, kau pasti bercanda." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada si wanita. "Aku masih seperti dulu. _Take a room? Bullshit._ Kita lakukan disini."

Perlahan, Taehyung menidurkan wanita itu. Meskipun gay, Taehyung masih memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita berdada, ekhem, besar. Ekor matanya melirikn Jungkook yang masih asyik bercengkrama dengan dua wanita, tangannya menggerayangi paha keduanya. Dan Taehyung terkekeh dibuatnya.

Bajingan kecil itu benar-benar.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya, tarik saja dia."

Taehyung menatap wanita dibawah kukungannya. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku hanya, yah, khawatir?" dia mengusap pelan pipi wanita itu. "Dia dibawah pengawasanku. Kalau penisnya patah karena terlalu keras menusuk, bagaimana?"

Kepala Taehyung terdorong ke bawah, membuat bibirnya bertemu dengan milik si wanita. Dia menoleh, lalu mengerjap melihat Jungkook tengah berjalan membelakanginya seraya menggamit lengan dua wanita.

Ah, dia mendengarnya.

"Haha, bocah itu manis sekali," tawa ringan terdengar dari bibir wanita itu. "kau tak mengejarnya? Dia cemburu, Tae."

"Cemburu? Dia marah karena aku bilang penisnya bisa patah," Taehyung ikut tertawa. Dia beranjak duduk, sambil menarik tangan sang wanita. "Mungkin lain kali, _dear._ Aku takut kau hamil setelah kita bercinta."

Si wanita terkekeh. Dia mengambil gelas kosong Taehyung. " _I know, I know._ Ku ambilkan alkohol lagi."

"Ya, jangan dicampur perangsang."

Taehyung ditinggal. Dia mengambil ponsel untuk membuka pesan dari Yoongi yang belum dia baca sejak dua jam yang lalu.

 _Telepon aku._

Taehyung terkekeh. Pasti Hyung-nya itu tak memiliki pulsa. Dia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga setelah menggeser kontak Yoongi.

" _Bangsat._ "

Tangannya tergerak untuk menggaruk pipi kanannya. "Maaf, Hyung. Ponselku mode diam."

" _Sudah kuduga._ "

"Lagipula, kau bisa pinjam ponsel Jimin untuk meneleponku, Hyung. Atau, dia pelit? Oh astaga Hyung, putus saja—"

" _Pulsa dia juga habis._ "

Taehyung hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri karena tertawa. "Hyung, kalian kompak. Serius."

" _Lupakan. Yang penting kau meneleponku._ " Terdengar helaan napas di ujung sana, membuat Taehyung mengernyit. Yoongi hanya menghela napas ketika mendapat masalah besar. " _Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Jangan menyelaku._ "

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Hyung."

" _Diam. Oke, kumulai._ " Helaan napas terdengar lagi. Ada apa sih?

" _Tadi siang, seorang wanita datang ke rumah sakit. Dia mencari Jeon Jungkook. Berteriak histeris saat aku bilang Jungkook tidak ada. Dia, mengaku ibu dari Jeon Jungkook._ "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kependekan ya? Aku baru sadar, 1k words itu pendek /taboked/

Tadinya mau bikin naena sekilas Tetet sama tu cewe, tapi kok hatiku ga rela :"V

Aku diceramahin mamah dedeh a.k.a temen, disuruh berhenti pas puasa. TAPI PENGEN TAMATIN BIOLOGY FICLET, AKU KUDU KUMAHA :(

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	6. Chapter 6

" _Did you miss me,_ Master?"

Taehyung menghela napas saat merasakan dua buah lengan memeluk pinggangnya erat. " _Welcome back, bastard._ "

Jungkook terkekeh. Dia mengusap dada telanjang Taehyung. "Kau pasti benar-benar menikmati seminggu tanpa aku. Astaga, bahkan pantatku sangat sakit, kau itu main kasar atau main setiap hari?"

"Dua-duanya, mumpung kau tidak ada." Taehyung melepas pelukan itu. "Duduk sana, kau mengganggu."

Jungkook mendecih, namun menuruti perintah Taehyung. Dia duduk di sofa, matanya memandang keseluruhan. "Ini bukan di apartemen," jelas, apartemen Taehyung dan Jungkook dipenuhi oleh foto mereka berdua, sedangkan tempat ini terasa hampa dengan dinding abu-abu pucat tanpa hiasan apapun.

Taehyung bergumam. "Ya, kita di Busan. Nanti siang kita pulang."

"Curang," Jungkook menidurkan kepalanya di meja. "kau belum mengajakku jalan-jalan romantis."

"Romantis pantatmu."

"Iya, pantatku romantis saat kau menusukku dengan penismu yang besar i—"

" _Shit_ Jung, ini masih pagi. Jangan menularkan otak bajinganmu itu, sialan." Taehyung meletakkan sebotol _yogurt_ di depan Jungkook. "Sambutan selamat datang, walaupun sebenarnya kau tidak diperlukan disini."

Jungkook mengangkat botol itu. Dia membuka tutupnya dengan mata berbinar, lalu segera menenggaknya. "Hmm," matanya memejam, sama seperti pertama kali dia meminum _yogurt_. _Yogurt_ itu habis dalam hitungan detik. "ah, aku kenyang. Ini _yogurt_ dari penismu, Tae?"

Taehyung menghela napas. Dia memandang Jungkook datar. "Kau minta kutendang, atau apa?"

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tega padaku. Pantatku masih sakit karena kau menusukku tadi malam, dan kau mau menendangku? Kalau pantatku lecet bagaimana?"

"Aku menusuk Kookie semalam, bukan kau."

"Pantat Kookie pantatku juga, kalau kau lupa."

"Astaga," Taehyung memijat keningnya. "hentikan omong kosong tusuk-menusuk-pantat ini, kau benar-benar membuatku tertular otak mesummu."

"Mulutku gatal karena aku tak bisa mengumpat seminggu penuh, Tae. Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukannya seharian ini. Ah, aku jadi kangen penismu. Boleh aku lihat _junior Tae_ sekarang?"

Taehyung memandang horor Jungkook yang mulai mendekat. Kedua tangannya refleks melindungi selangkangannya. "Bangsat, kau mau apa?"

"Mau memanjakan yang dibawah sana. Boleh ya?"

"Tidak tidak, semalam aku sudah menguras habis semua spermaku,"

"Tenang, aku akan mengumpulkannya lagi sampai sebanyak botol _yogurt_."

"Kau kira spermaku sebanyak apa?"

"Yang pasti lebih banyak dari punyaku?"

"Karena kau itu _bottom._ Penisku saja lebih besar darimu."

"Kau menantangku? Ayo ukur, lubang siapa yang lebih lebar."

"Ayo—eh apa?"

Jungkook tertawa. Dia mengusap air mata di sudut matanya. Taehyung itu mudah sekali dijebak, dan Jungkook menemukan hobi baru sekarang. Menggoda Taehyung.

"Ah sial," Taehyung mendecak malas. Dia menatap Jungkook yang masih terpingkal di sofa, bajingan itu kelihatan bahagia sekali. "kau mempermainkanku ya?"

"Ini lucu astaga—Tae, ayo ukur lubang kita," dan setelahnya Jungkook kembali tertawa.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Melihat Jung yang kini tertawa, sangat berbeda dari setahun lalu dimana Jung hanya memandang Taehyung sinis dan sesekali mengumpat ingin membunuh Taehyung. Anak itu pernah meletakkan jebakan tikus di bawah bantal Taehyung, mengganti bulu di sikat gigi Taehyung dengan kumpulan silet, dan pernah terang-terangan menarik tangan Taehyung untuk menyodorkan silet pada nadi Taehyung.

Hebatnya Taehyung dapat bertahan hingga sekarang bersama bajingan itu.

"Ah ya, Jung, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang masih berusaha meredam tawanya. "Yoongi Hyung meneleponku seminggu yang lalu—"

" _Sugar_ merindukanku?"

"Hal terkonyol yang pernah kudengar."

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Taehyung mengatakannya seakan-akan itu adalah hal termustahil yang dilakukan Yoongi. Kan bisa saja, Yoongi merindukan Jung karena penis Jimin tak bisa memuaskannya lagi, eh?

"Diam dan dengar baik-baik, bangsat. Yoongi Hyung bilang, ibumu datang ke rumah sakit. Dia mencarimu."

"Ha? Ibu? Aku tidak salah dengar?" Jungkook mengernyit. "Sejak kapan aku punya ibu? Wanita sialan mana yang mengaku melahirkanku?"

Taehyung menghela napas. "Kookie juga bilang dia tidak punya ibu. Dia marah saat aku mengajaknya ke rumah sakit untuk menemui wanita itu, makanya sekarang kita di Busan. Dan, nanti siang kita ke rumah sakit. Mungkin kau mengenal wanita itu."

"Tapi Tae, ada satu hal yang menggangguku."

"Apa?"

"Aku belum lihat _junior Tae_."

"MANDI SANA BANGSAT!"

.

.

.

.

Mata Jungkook berkali-kali melirik Taehyung yang tengah fokus menyetir. "Hyungie,"

"Iya, sebentar lagi sayang." Taehyung menjawab tanpa melepas pandangan dari jalan. Sebelah tangannya mengusap halus punggung tangan Jungkook.

"Bukan begitu," Jungkook menyentuh keningnya. "aku kenapa sih? Kepalaku pusing sekali,"

Taehyung melirik. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tadi kau terbentur pintu,"

"Pintu? Kapan?"

"Jung yang terbentur."

"Oh," Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "lalu, kapas ini?"

"Kau mimisan karena benturannya kencang,"

Taehyung meringis ketika kembali mengingat bagaimana terbenturnya Jungkook tadi. Yoongi meneleponnya, berseru marah karena Taehyung yang tak kunjung datang—Taehyung lupa dia telah berjanji untuk menemui Yoongi pagi ini—dan dia segera menyambar kunci mobil juga dompet.

Karena terlalu terburu, dia membuka pintu dengan keras tanpa menyadari kehadiran Jungkook disana. Jungkook langsung pingsan, darah tak berhenti keluar dari hidungnya membuat Taehyung panik setengah mati.

"Sudah sampai. Diam, sayang. Aku akan menuntunmu." Taehyung keluar dari mobil, lalu berlari ke sisi lainnya untuk menopang Jungkook yang masih cemberut—dia benar-benar tak ingin menemui wanita itu. Taehyung membuang kapas dari hidung Jungkook asal, selain karena darahnya telah mengering, Taehyung tak ingin ditanya aneh-aneh oleh Yoongi.

Lorong rumah sakit terlihat lengang. Tentu saja, ini hari kerja, siapa yang mau menjenguk orang gila—terlalu kasar, tapi itu kenyataan—di hari kerja begini. Tidak ada bau obat-obatan yang menggelitik hidung karena orang yang mengalami gangguan kejiwaan itu membutuhkan rehabilitasi, bukan obat.

"Jungkook?"

Kepala Jungkook berputar untuk menemukan dimana Yoongi berada, dan dia setengah berlari ke arah Yoongi. "Suga Noona!" Jungkook melompat ke dalam pelukan Yoongi ketika pria pucat itu membuka kedua lengannya lebar. "Aku merindukanmu Noona~"

"Aku iri. Yoongi Hyung menendangku saat aku mencolek pinggangnya, dan bocah itu bahkan bisa memeluk Yoongi Hyung. Dia pakai pelet apa? Apa aku harus punya dua kepribadian agar Yoongi Hyung mau mengurusiku?"

Taehyung tertawa seraya merangkul bahu Jimin. "Kau kurang imut, Jim. Idemu tentang dua kepribadian boleh juga, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau ditusuk Yoongi Hyung."

"Sialan, dua kepribadian belum tentu menjadi _top_ dan _bottom_ seperti pacarmu itu."

"Itu keren, asal kau tau. Dia bisa menunggangi tiga wanita sekaligus, dan tetap mendesah keenakan dibawahku."

"Mendesah? Aku yakin seratus persen kau tak pernah bercinta dengan Jung."

"Tentu saja. Bajingan itu tak pernah mendesah, dan bercinta tanpa desahan itu menggelikan. Hanya ada suara kulit bergesekan, suara napas, suara ranjang, dan itu hampa."

"Kau pernah mencobanya?"

"Bukannya pernah, tapi kebetulan. Aku bercinta dengan Kookie, Kookie pingsan, dan _boom!_ Jung muncul dengan bangsatnya. Padahal aku hampir klimaks saat itu."

"Terus? Terus?"

"Diam, bangsat. Ini rumah sakit." Yoongi mendesis sinis. Tangannya tetap mengusap puncak kepala Jungkook, sedangkan anak itu bersandar pada bahu sempit Yoongi sambil memejamkan mata. Obrolan Taehyung dan Jimin benar-benar tidak bermutu, sungguh. Dasar mesum kuadrat.

"Tapi ini rumah sakit jiwa, Hyung."

"RSJ juga perlu ketenangan. Kau mau dikerubungi orang gila?"

Taehyung menggeleng sambil bergidik. Orang gila? Yang benar saja. Taehyung tau kalau dirinya tampan, bahkan orang buta pun jatuh cinta pada pesonanya. Tapi membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi orang gila membuatnya mual seketika.

Mereka berhenti di depan ruangan Yoongi. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawa dari dalam sana, membuat merinding siapapun yang mendengarnya. Yoongi membuka pintu pelan, mengintip apakah wanita itu masih berada disana, dan kemudian menghela napas ketika netranya menangkap wanita itu tengah mengaduk secangkir teh dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Aku membawa pesananmu."

Wanita itu mendongak. Matanya berbinar antusias. "Ju-Jungkookie sayang—anakku,"

Jungkook menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik bahu Taehyung. Dia benar-benar tak mengenal wanita itu. Namun entah kenapa wanita itu terlihat menyeramkan, apalagi ketika tangannya berusaha menggapai Jungkook, seperti tangan monster.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Kau lihat? Dia tak mengenalmu. Jadi, pergi dari sini."

"Tapi dia anakku, astaga—bayiku sayang, kemari nak," kantung matanya membuat dia semakin menyeramkan. Tubuhnya pun sudah terlampau tak terurus, wanita itu bisa mati kapan saja. Kalau saja kulitnya pucat, mungkin Jungkook akan mengira dia zombie.

"Dia bukan anakmu, Nyonya. Pergilah." Yoongi mendengus. Entah kenapa dia tak menyukai wanita itu, padahal dia selalu berusaha terlihat tenang dihadapan pasien lainnya. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik wanita itu, Yoongi hanya berpikir wanita itu akan membawa celaka bagi mereka.

"Tunggu,"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung yang tengah menggigit kuku, kebiasaannya saat sedang berpikir. "Jangan usir dia. Mungkin Jung mengenalnya." Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat, berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

"Jung? Kau menyuruh Kookie membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding?"

"Tidak, Kookie bisa _self hypnosis_. Ya kan, sayang?" Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Taehyung menidurkan Jungkook di kasur. Setelah memastikan Jungkook tengah menghitung mundur, Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi.

"Mungkin wanita itu penyebab kepribadian Jungkook pecah."

"Hmm,"

"Kau kelihatan kurang baik hari ini, Hyung."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak menyukai wanita itu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Entah, auranya buruk sekali."

"Mungkin Hyung pernah melihatnya?"

"Ey, mesra sekali kalian." Jimin melipat tangannya melihat bagaimana dua orang itu saling berbisik. "Aku jadi iri." Dia mengangguk dan mengusap dagu. Bercanda, tentu saja. Cemburu pada Taehyung adalah hal konyol, karena Jimin tau sebesar apa obsesi Taehyung pada Jungkook yang memiliki dua kepribadian sehingga anak itu tak mungkin berpaling.

"Aku juga iri," dan Jimin hampir terjungkal ketika menemukan Jungkook berada di sebelahnya. Jungkook ikut mengusap dagunya pelan seraya memandang Taehyung menyelidik. "mereka sama sekali tidak cocok. Kulit _sugar_ putih, sedangkan Tae gosong."

Taehyung mengerang protes, sedangkan Yoongi menatap Jungkook datar. "Jung, kau—"

"Oh, hai _sugar!_ Tae bilang kau merindukanku, iya kan? Aku juga merindukanmu," tangan Jungkook merangkul bahu Yoongi, membuat pria pucat itu mendengus pelan. Dia melirik Taehyung dengan tatapan mati-kau, sedangkan yang dilirik menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Jangan berisik. Kau kenal dia?" Yoongi menunjuk wanita yang sampai sekarang masih menatap Jungkook berbinar. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, matanya menyipit berusaha mengingat siapa wanita itu.

"Ohoho, ternyata kau," Jungkook terkikik geli. Dia memandang Taehyung, yang terkejut ketika mendapati pandangan Jungkook menggelap.

"salah satu jalang di rumah ayah."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Akutuh bingung nempatin Kookie nya dimana /menangos/

Maaf karena ngelantarin ff ini hampir sebulan, karena astaga, aku lupa kalo ff ini belom aku Up XD sampe ada yang PM suruh lanjut, aku baru nyadar ya lord :") makasih buat yang PM maupun yang review minta lanjut, membuatku tersadar :")

Chap ini dibawa serius dikit, maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan. Chap depan kita bikin naena—coret—santai aja.

Ada saran nama wanita itu?

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mendesah."

"Melenguh."

"Maju-mundur."

"Menggeram."

"Meremas."

"Menjilat."

"Menyesap."

"Menggigit."

"Mengukung."

"Mencium."

"Memagut."

"Apa bedanya mencium dan memagut?"

"Beda, Tae. Mencium cuma menempelkan bibir, dan memagut itu menggigit bibir."

"Tapi tadi aku sudah menyebutkan menggigit,"

"Kau cuma bilang _menggigit_ , dan menggigit itu di penis juga bisa."

"Siapa yang sudi menggigit penis?"

"Aku."

Taehyung memijat dahinya pelan. Entah bagaimana dia menemukan dirinya tengah duduk melipat kaki di karpet ruang tamu, bersama sepiring kentang goreng dan lima kaleng soda, juga Jungkook di hadapannya. Bermain _a-b-c lima dasar_ dengan tema 'yang dilakukan saat seks' berawalan huruf M.

Sebelumnya, bocah tengik itu sama sekali tidak mau berbicara pada Taehyung. Sejak kejadian jalang-di-rumah-ayah, pandangannya benar-benar kosong selama dua hari penuh. Membuat Taehyung kepalang khawatir, mengajaknya berbicara sepanjang hari seperti sedang membacakan dongeng, dan Jungkook tetap diam.

Kemudian, di hari ketiga, secara mengejutkan anak itu menggedor pintu kamar mandi dimana Taehyung tengah keramas. Ketika Taehyung membuka pintu, dia merengek ingin bermain bersama.

"Menyerah!" Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menggeleng. "Otakku tidak sekotor kau, Jung. Kutebak, kau masih memiliki stok kata-kata brengsek itu."

"Oh tentu," dengan semangat, Jungkook mengangkat tangan kanan, mengangkat jemarinya seiring bibirnya menyebutkan, "Menusuk, mencakar, menyesap, mengulum, mengapit, memeluk, menungging, men—"

"Bicara lagi dan kubuat lubangmu itu sobek."

"Kalau lubangku sobek, Kookie tak bisa memuaskanmu lagi, Tae."

"Masih ada kau."

"Itupun kalau kau sudi mendesah sendirian."

"Aku menggeram, bukan mendesah."

Jungkook mengibas tangannya, tak peduli. "Ayo kita mulai lagi! Aku janji, ini yang terakhir."

"Aish, terserah."

"A-b-c lima daaa...sar."

"Huruf ke enam belas apa, Tae?"

"P."

"Oke. Pantat."

"Puting."

"Pinggul."

"Penis."

"Pagut."

"Panu."

"Pang—eh apa? Panu? Tae, kau punya panu habis bercinta?"

"Iya. Aku punya panu habis bercinta. Kau puas?"

Taehyung memandang Jungkook datar. Bocah itu harusnya sadar, Taehyung sudah sangat muak bermain permainan ini. Bibir _pink_ manis itu harusnya tidak menyebutkan kata-ata brengsek seperti bagaimana Jung melakukannya.

Masalahnya, Jung itu _kurang peka_. Ditatap tajam sedemikian rupa oleh Taehyung pun, anak itu seperti tidak menyadarinya dan malah tertawa keras sambil memukul bahu Taehyung.

"Kapan-kapan aku mau lihat panu mu itu, Tae."

"Hmm. Sekarang, ayo kita tidur. Kau janji ini yang terakhir tadi."

"Tapi aku masih mau main. Sekali lagi, _please?_ Ayolah, jarang-jarang aku mengemis begini. Taehyung-ku yang tampan, dominan suci, Master-nya _Puppy and_ _Kitten_ ,"

"Menjijikkan," Taehyung bergidik. Dia menoyor kepala Jungkook pelan, takut otaknya ikut bergeser. "Apa maksudmu dominan suci? Menjadi bangsat bukan berarti harus tau setiap kata yang berhubungan dengan seks. Kita bermain permainan yang lain saja."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke kamar mandi."

"Apa?"

"Ajari aku cara masturbasi."

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

Seperti déjà vu, kini Taehyung mengangkat sebotol _lube_ dari troli. "Eung, Kookie? Kau yang ambil ini?"

Jungkook menaruh beberapa minuman ke troli. Dia mengangguk antusias. "Punyaku habis. Tadinya aku mau beli yang biasanya, tapi aku lihat itu di dekat pintu masuk. Wanginya enak, jadi aku pilih yang itu, mungkin cocok untukku."

Taehyung menelan saliva kasar. Sejak kapan Jungkook mengoleksi _lube?_ Atau, Jung lagi yang memintanya, seperti saat dia membeli _yogurt_? "Tapi Kookie, ini kan—"

"Apa? Hyungie tidak mau membelikannya lagi? Aku harus bayar sendiri lagi?" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku lupa ambil uang dari dompet Hyungie,"

"Bukan begitu, kau tau ini—"

"Diam! Aku langsung ke kasir saja, aku mau minta diskon."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alis. "Diskon? Memang bisa?"

"Bisa, aku kan imut. Pegawainya pasti mau memberikannya gratis untukku. Tidak seperti Hyungie, pelit!" Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya seraya berjalan ke kasir. Tak henti membuat wajah konyol untuk meledek Taehyung, yang malah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

Jungkook langsung menyodorkan _lube_ itu ke hadapan si pegawai. _Aegyo_ seperti apa yang kira-kira mempan untuk membujuk wanita ini? Mungkin Jungkook akan mencoba menggunakan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, Yoongi selalu menuruti keinginannya saat dia melakukan hal itu.

"Tu-tuan, kau membeli ini?"

Jungkook melirik, lalu mengangguk. Memang apa salahnya sih. Apa harganya sangat mahal, sampai-sampai pegawai itu mengernyit heran. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak," dan setelahnya pegawai itu cekikikkan. Masa bodoh, yang penting Jungkook berhasil membelinya.

"Hey," Jungkook bergumam. "kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" karena Jungkook yakin, dia sempat melihat seringai Taehyung sebelum berjalan ke kasir. Pria itu hanya menyeringai kalau memikirkan hal yang mesum, dan bagian bawah Jungkook masih terasa sakit.

Bukan lubangnya yang terasa sakit, melainkan kejantanannya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Jung dan Taehyung kemarin, namun saat dia bertanya pada Taehyung, pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyuruh Jungkook berhenti bertanya mengenai hal itu.

"Tidak ada, Tuan." tapi wanita itu masih terkekeh pelan. Membuat tangan Jungkook gatal ingin melempar botol itu pada wajahnya.

"Ada lagi, Tuan?"

"Tidak."

"Sebotol _lube_ dengan harga 33.000."

"Oh bolehkah aku—tunggu, apa?"

"Harganya 33.000."

"Bukan, ini apa?"

" _Lube_ , Tuan."

Tangan Jungkook refleks menyambar botol itu. Dia memperhatikannya baik-baik, dan hampir terjungkal melihat kata ' _lube_ ' yang tercantum disana. Sumpah, Jungkook tidak tau itu adalah _lube_ , dia pikir itu—

"Sudah tau itu apa, _bunny?_ "

.

.

.

.

Suara tawa Taehyung benar-benar mengganggu Jungkook. Entah sudah berapa kali Jungkook menyikut perutnya untuk membuatnya diam, tapi dia tetap tertawa. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Maafkan aku Kookie, tapi ini lucu,"

Jungkook melipat tangannya. "Aku kan tidak tau kalau itu _lube._ Kukira itu sabun cuci muka."

"Untung kau tidak langsung mencoba _lube_ itu ke wajah."

"Hyungie diam!"

"Pasti pegawai itu sudah berpikir mesum. Oh, jangan-jangan dia sudah tau kalau kau itu _uke_?"

"Berisik!"

"Semoga dia tidak memberi tau temannya. Bisa repot kalau itu terjadi."

"Hyungie aish,"

Taehyung kembali tertawa. Dia merindukan Kookie, sungguh. Satu hari penuh dia habiskan untuk bermain-main dengan Jung kemarin. Entah kenapa, dia ingin memberikan perhatian lebih pada si bangsat itu.

"Kookie, jangan marah. Hyung bercanda."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Hyung minta maaf. Kookie boleh hukum Hyung."

Masih diam.

"Kookie mau es krim? Atau mau membuat dompet Hyung kosong? Hyung akan menuruti kemauanmu, asalkan kau bicara."

Tidak, Kookie selalu luluh pada kata _es krim_. Dia akan berbalik dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, dengan mata berbinar yang menggemaskan. Bukannya membelakangi Taehyung, menghadap pintu mobil tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Dan ternyata anak itu tertidur.

Mobil Taehyung memasuki pekarangan apartemen. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, dia mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dengan hati-hati. Taehyung mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Jungkook lalu berjalan ke dalam. Berusaha keras untuk menekan _password_ pintu kamarnya, dan berhasil pada percobaan kelima. Dia menendang pintu dengan pelan dan merebahkan tubuh Jungkook di kamar.

Setelahnya, dia berjalan menuju ruang kerja. Taehyung menyalakan ponselnya, mencari kontak, dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga.

" _Meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, ada riwayat penyakit jantung. Kasus sempat dibuka karena adanya tanda-tanda penganiayaan pada tubuhnya, tapi kembali ditutup karena kurangnya bukti dan tidak adanya saksi mata._ "

Taehyung memutar kursinya dengan pandangan tak lepas dari langit-langit ruangan. Bibirnya bergumam malas. "Soal jalangnya?"

Terdengar suara kertas disibak dengan kasar. " _Gila. Orang itu pasti kaya. Ini nama-nama istrinya atau data penduduk? Dia pasti punya jalang di setiap sudut Korea._ "

"Dia memang kaya, kan?" matanya melirik ke sudut meja, tepatnya figura dengan foto Jungkook disana. "Jungkook pernah menyebutkan tiga alamat saat aku bertanya dimana rumahnya. Kukira dia bercanda, dan kerennya ketiga rumah berlantai itu benar-benar milik keluarga Jeon."

" _Tapi serius, aku tidak menemukan data Jeon Jungkook. Kelahirannya benar-benar disembunyikan, atau datanya dilenyapkan? Pria itu benar-benar kaya, bahkan kelahiran putra semata wayang bisa dia disembunyikan._ "

"Katanya, membicarakan orang yang sudah mati itu tidak baik." Taehyung mendekatkan kursinya—sekaligus dirinya—pada meja. "Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau nanti malam Tuan Jeon datang ke mimpimu."

" _Keparat. Brengsek. Sialan. Bilang sejak awal._ "

Bibir Taehyung meloloskan kekehan. Jimin itu luarnya bisa jadi sangar, tapi dia akan lari terbirit begitu mendengar _riddle_ ringan.

Taehyung memutuskan sambungan setelah kembali meminta Jimin memeriksa satu persatu nama istri Tuan Jeon, yang disambut dengusan malas dari sahabat pendeknya. Taehyung hanya penasaran, siapa nama jalang Tuan Jeon yang datang ke rumah sakit Yoongi. Lagipula, dari mana wanita itu tau bahwa Jungkook pernah dirawat di sana?

"Lebih baik kau bertanya ke sumber terpercaya, Tae."

Taehyung nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. Matanya menyipit kala melihat Jungkook bersandar pada pintu seraya melipat tangan. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Taehyung, seenaknya duduk di pangkuan Taehyung dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher pria itu.

"Jung—"

"Bagaimana kalau kita main _Truth or Dare?_ "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Guru : besok ulhar fisika, ulhar kimia, ulhar MTK, presentasi sejarah, kumpulin laprak—

 _Me_ : STAPH PLS * _collapse_ *

Yep, tugas dan ulhar udah mulai numpuk. Aku bakal _very slow update_ , moga aja ga sampe hiatus. Maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan, udah gitu pendek lagi. _Mianhae_ *bow* aku akan berusaha ngetik lebih panjang buat chap depan.

 _Hope you enjoy this strory! Cya!_

Kiika246.


End file.
